baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Baldi Maker
Super Baldi Maker is a game where you can design your own Here School layout/ level and choose what appears in it. Gameplay When you open the game, the title will show and a little animation will show depending one what day it is, or special dates (like christmas). After that, you will be taken to a menu. The menu has two buttons and the game's logo above both of them. One button will be blue and says "Create" in the Baldi's Basics font. The other is red and says "Play" in the Baldi's Basics font. We'll go over Play first. Play Mode When you click it, you will be taken to another menu with a backround of Here School from the front with a blue sky. There will be 3 buttons that are all green. One says "Baldi Challenge", another says "Browse Levels" and the final one says "Featured Levels". The Baldi Challenge is a mode where you have to beat as many levels as you can with 10 lives, and dying removes a life (just to clarify). If you lose all your lives, it will show all the levels you played and you can play them again if you liked playing them or they just had a creative layout. Browse Levels is pretty self-explanatory. It's a menu where you can see a level from above. You can also download these levels and edit them to add something or remove something. However, if you download a level that uses something that you haven't unlocked yet, it will be removed from the layout. Featured levels is pretty much the same thing, but levels are selected every week to be on the menu. Onto Build mode. Build Mode Build mode is sort of the same as Mario maker's build mode, but you build from a bird's eye view. On the left side of the mode there is a room select. This has the special rooms like the Principal's Office or Cafeteria. These rooms are always the same size but you can edit the things inside them. Near the top left of the Rooms bar, there is a rectangle where you can choose which type of floor the rooms have: Carpet or Concrete. Below that is a bar where you can choose how many notebooks there are. Next to the Floor selection is a typical bar where you can select items, characters and world objects to put in the schoolhouse. There is also a magnifying glass to see every item, character and world objects. Items in bold are unlockable. The items you can put down are: * Quarter * Energy-Flavored-Zesty-Bar * BSODA * Safety Scissors * Alarm Clock * Baldi Anti-Hearing and Disorienting Tape * Big O'l Boots * Notebooks (can customize the questions) * Principal's Keys * Teleportation Teleporter * WD-NoSquee * Yellow Door Lock * BSODA machine * Zesty machine * Crazy item Machine (only gives items you have unlocked) * Noise Phone * Tape Player * (can add your custom items) The World Objects you can place are: * Art Walls * Chalkboards * Posters * Potted Pants * School Rules (can customize) * Papers * Pencils and Post-it notes * Notebooks (non-interactable) * Globes * Food (cafeteria only) * Chairs * Tables * Teacher Tables * Cafeteria Table The characters you can add are: * 1st Prize * Gotta Sweep (with Janitor's Closet) * Principal of the Thing (with Principal's Office) * Arts and Crafters * It's a Bully * Playtime * Lancer (with Dark World) * Harri * Xavier * Naomi * Noober Baldi will always be in. The rooms you can unlock are: * Exits * Janitor's Closet * Principal's Office * Cafeteria * School-Faculty Only rooms (with Faculty doors) * (Can add your own) Unlocking items and Baldi Coins In this game, you have to unlock items. You do this by getting Baldi Coins. How do you get Baldi Coins? Well, you get 40 daily, 100 monthly and 20 on special events. You also get 160 by completing all featured levels. You can't buy Baldi Coins, though. What can you buy? Carpet Floor Type (150 Baldi Coins) 10 notebooks at once (300 Baldi Coins) Big O'l Boots (80 Baldi Coins) Principal's Office + Principal of the Thing + Principal's Keys (400 Baldi Coins) Janitor's Closet + Gotta Sweep + WD-NoSquee (400 Baldi Coins) Teleportation Teleporter (80 Baldi Coins) Yellow Door Lock (100 Baldi Coins) BSODA Machine (150 Baldi Coins) Zesty Machine (150 Baldi Coins) Crazy Item Machine (240 Baldi Coins) Art Walls (50 Baldi Coins) Teacher Tables (100 Baldi Coins) Arts and Crafters (200 Baldi Coins) It's a Bully (200 Baldi Coins) 1st Prize (200 Baldi Coins) School Faculty Doors (200 Baldi Coins) Cafeteria + Food + Cafeteria Tables (300 Baldi Coins) Item Packs There are item packs that can be bought with real money. If you own something in the pack, but not the other things the price goes down. If there is only one item in the pack you don't own, the pack disappears. The packs are: Character Pack £2.99 It's a Bully Arts and Crafters 1st Prize Birthday Pack £3.00 Teleportation Teleporter Big O'l Boots Crazy item Machine Sweepin' Pack £5.00 Janitor's Closet + Gotta Sweep +WD-NoSquee Detention Pack £5.00 Principal's Office + Principal of the Thing + Principal's Keys Food! Pack £1.00 Cafeteria + Cafeteria Tables + Food The Grouped Pack £11.00 Janitor's Closet + Gotta Sweep +WD-NoSquee Principal's Office + Principal of the Thing + Principal's Keys Cafeteria + Cafeteria Tables + Food Item Pack £3.00 Yellow Door Lock BSODA machine Zesty machine Crazy item Machine Teleportation Teleporter Big O'l Boots The Ultimate Pack £17.00 Janitor's Closet + Gotta Sweep +WD-NoSquee Principal's Office + Principal of the Thing + Principal's Keys Cafeteria + Cafeteria Tables + Food Yellow Door Lock BSODA machine Zesty machine Crazy item Machine Teleportation Teleporter Big O'l Boots It's a Bully Arts and Crafters 1st Prize However, it is sometimes smarter to but the items with Baldi Coins instead. But, you can buy it if you are impatient. Linking Super Baldi Maker with the original game In this game, if you have Super Baldi Maker and Baldi's Basics, you can link the two games. Firstly, you need to go into the original Baldi's Basics and put into the You Can Think! Pad: 5937544134337. This, will not only make a Character appear in both Baldi's Basics and Super Baldi Maker, but it will give you 400 Baldi Coins in Super Baldi Maker! Extras Customization In this game, you can customize the characters and their actions. Here is how you can edit them: Playtime: You can customize how many jumps she makes you do (up to 10) and her path (Eg. where she goes). 1st Prize: You can customize how fast it turns and its path. Arts and Crafters: You can customize how far away you need to be for him to go invisible, what notebook he activates at, where he teleports you and Baldi and his path Principal of the Thing: You can customize what he sends you to detention for, how many seconds he sends you detention for and his path. It's a Bully: You can customize how many items he takes from you and where he teleports to. Gotta Sweep: You can customize when "it's Sweepin' Time" and his path. Baldi: You can customize the time between his ruler-slaps and when they speed up. Power-ups After you buy every item, you might think Baldi Coins are now worthless, right? Well, no. Now, you can buy Power-ups to use in levels. However, only some levels allow power-ups. The power-ups are: Sloooooowwwwww Mooooooode (100 Baldi Coins) Makes every thing except you 50% slower. Infinite Stamina (150 Baldi Coins) Makes you have infinite Stamina One less rule (200 Baldi Coins) Removes a random rule so you can go to detention for one less thing Double Trouble mode (250 Baldi Coins) Doubles the difficultly, if using the hardest mode and Double Trouble, you will have an extremely hard time. Character Pass This is a pass where you pay £1.00 every month to get the fandom characters, items and locations (like Harri) Trivia * There are Birthday items but there aren't any Birthday decorations. Category:Games